<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>falling like the stars | tsukiyama by sleepykagz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290354">falling like the stars | tsukiyama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepykagz/pseuds/sleepykagz'>sleepykagz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astronomy, Boyfriends, Bullied Yamaguchi Tadashi, Childhood Memories, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Gay For You, Insecure Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Moon, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Stars, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepykagz/pseuds/sleepykagz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone knew tsukishima kei loved dinosaurs, that was old news. but he also had a fascination with stars. this was his little secret (an embarrassing one he thought), until a green haired boy with freckles came along. tsukishima didn't want a friend, he had learned his lesson. but tsukishima liked freckles. they reminded him or something he liked, possibly even loved. ミ☆</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue ミ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠ TW || contains SLIGHT themes of anxiety/depression/childhood trauma ⚠</p><p>in this chapter he is around 14-15 roughly lol, it's a flashback kinda thing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tsukishima's pov</p>
<p>junior high. the place tsukishima kei hated the most. often times he felt himself lost in thought, maybe he had a friend, someone who accepted him for the things he loved. but soon he snapped himself out of his happy daze, a grimace permanently in place of what used to always be a grin. what were the things tsukishima kei loved you ask? dinosaurs and stars. one of which everyone in junior high seemed to tease him relentlessly about, but fortunately they hadn't uncovered his his other secret interest yet. now, tsukishima would never tell people his secrets willingly. so how did the whole school find out?</p>
<p>it was a monday, of course it was a monday. but nonetheless, tsukishima kei skipped off to school, a book in his hand and headphones booming soft music in his ears. the sun shone bright on the white sidewalk in front of him and he made sure to not step on the cracks, of course. his brother had always told him not to because if he did, the ground would open up into a great big hole!</p>
<p>
  <em>that's dangerous :)</em>
</p>
<p>he thought, a smile on his face and a giggle escaping him. how he loved using his imagination on his walk to school.</p>
<p>after roughly 10 minuets of walking he stopped at the front of the school. he looked up at the tall building, windows evenly spaced out on three stories and white brick encasing them. tsukishima grasped the door handle in front of him and opened the large door with a whoosh. he came face to face with his best friend, kuroo tetsuro.</p>
<p>"hi kuroo!" tsukishima said brightly, a large smile plastered across his face.</p>
<p>"hey tsukishima, push up your glasses you dork," the dark haired male replied teasingly, a smirk on his lips and one arm swung around a half blonde boy. "kenma, be nice today pleaseeee," kuroo whined, pursing his lips and bending down to look kenma in the eyes.</p>
<p>kenma glared at him and returned his focus to the video game in his hands, but mumbled a "fine kuro.." under his breath, moving his hair to hide his slightly upturned mouth.</p>
<p>tsukishima planted one finger on the bridge of his glasses and fixed them. "all better!" he said happily and started to walk towards class. kuroo walked on his right side, kenma clinging to kuroo after seeing the mob of students in front of them. struggling through the mass of people, the trio made it to class. pointing a thumb over to the class across the hall, kuroo said,</p>
<p>"gotta go guys. being a 3rd year sucks, but hey i guess going to high school next year is exciting right?" he gave a small smile before looking at kenma. "kenma, i'm just right across the hall if you need me, alright? i'll see you soon," patting his head and prying the pudding head's small hand off of his arm. kenma replied a worried hum and watched as he left. kuroo waved a hand at tsukishima and jogged across the hall, managing a few seconds before his fan-girls swarmed him. tsukishima often wondered why kuroo and kenma hung out with him, although he was convinced kenma disliked him because of the dirty looks he got whenever he touched kuroo too much. perhaps kuroo liked dinosaurs also? kuroo was the only one who knew tsukishima loved dinosaurs, but kuroo himself had never shown much interest in the reptiles. kuroo was popular and knew just about everyone in school. everyone liked him and ALWAYS listened to what he had to say, and tsukishima was just a nerd who liked two things; dinosaurs and stars. oh, and maybe his best friend kuroo.</p>
<p>as his teacher droned on, a thought fleeted through tsukishima head. perhaps he could share his interest for stars with kuroo. however, this made his stomach churn. he knew stars were considered a "girly" thing to like, but he wanted to tell someone about them. he wanted to share how much he loved looking up at the dark night sky and seeing the bright stars contrast against it. how much he adored finding all the constellations and how much he enjoyed the feeling he got from them. but most of all, he wanted to share it with someone, someone he could trust. tsukishima decided then and there that he would tell kuroo. yes, kuroo. his good looking, popular, jock best friend who seemed to be the most least likely person tsukishima kei would be friends with.</p>
<p>the bell rang a shrill ring and everyone dashed out of class.</p>
<p>"kuro.." kenma murmured and darted over to where kuroo stood in his classroom talking to a pretty grey haired girl with long, thick lashes. behind her stood a crowd of people waiting for kuroos attention. kenma latched onto kuroos arm and quickly pulled out his DS, completely disregarding anyone else. kuroo only chuckled, rubbing the small boys hand with his thumb and continued to chat. as tsukishima finished packing up his backpack, he padded along the hallway, stopping in the doorway when he heard his name.</p>
<p>"haha yeah, my friend tsukishima is like, obsessed with dinosaurs, it's kinda lame to be honest. i can't believe i'm friends with such a dork.." he heard him say. kuroos voice and the roar of laughter erupting from the crowd was suddenly drowned out by tsukishimas own thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>no. he wouldn't. kuroo wouldn't spill my secret to everyone.</em>
</p>
<p>tsukishima tried to convince himself of this, but he knew it was a lie. his worst nightmare had just happened.</p>
<p>
  <em>he called me a dork this morning, did he really mean it all along? was he ever really my friend?</em>
</p>
<p>suddenly tsukishima felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. was it sadness? disappointment? anger? betrayal? or was it a mix of all four? his vision went blurry as tears welled up in his eyes and spilled down his red cheeks, a sniffle escaping him. he turned the corner to see kuroo. his smile was replaced by a shocked half-open mouth and his face went sickly pale as he saw tsukishima stare at him, devastation in both of their eyes.</p>
<p>"tsukishima! no, this isn't- i promise- wait!" kuroo yelled as tsukishima ran from the classroom, ignoring kuroos calls to wait and only seeming to hear the taunting coming from behind. as he ran home tears streamed across his face and sobs revealed themselves. the one person he thought he could trust, the one person he thought was actually his friend, was undoubtedly not. that day, as he wept into his sheets, tsukishima kei vowed to never tell anyone his secrets again. never to trust anyone again, never to have another friend. and that is how tsukishima kei lost his smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 1 ミ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is back to the present. everyone is now in high school and around 16-17. this is from tsukki's POV for now, i haven't decided if i will do other POVs yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tsukishima's pov</p><p>
  <em>high school will be better, right?</em>
</p><p>tsukishima kei thought as he walked to school, not caring if he stepped on the cracks or not. he had changed from junior high. his blonde hair was now shorter than before and his glasses were rectangular as opposed to square. he stood at 6'2" and wore a frown on his face, eyes lazily opened. his headphones played soft music in his ears, not heavy metal like one could expect from looking at him. in his arms he held a binder hiding an astronomy book between the pages of notebook paper. the sun glared in his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>ugh, does the sun have to be that bright? how annoying.</em>
</p><p>he watched as little kids ran around, laughing and bright eyed. tsukishima was glad he didn't have friends, he thought they would certainly just annoy him. as he walked a daze came over him. he wondered what happened to kuroo and kenma. kenma probably still clung to kuroo like he did in junior high. tsukishima often remembered how hard it was for kenma when kuroo went to his first day of high school. he cried, guttural sobs, when kuroo pried him off his arm and walked the other direction. kuroo looked sad too, his eyes glassy. before leaving he gave kenma a hug, whispering comforting words and promises into his ears. in the end they pulled away from the hug, hesitant to unlink their hands, but ultimately knew that next year it would be ok again. tsukishima watched from a distance of course, laughing a little as he remembered the anxiety kenma got away from kuroo. maybe tsukishima was a little cruel, but he didn't care. he was glad they went to nekoma and he went to karasuno. he never wanted to see them again, those little-</p><p>suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts as someone ran into him from behind. his binder toppled out from his grasp and it's contents fell onto the sidewalk in front of him.</p><p>"i- i'm sorry! i didn't m- mean to, im late is all! i wasn't looking where i was going!" a voice said, sounding on the verge of panic. hearing a sigh of relief, the voice behind him exclaimed excitedly, "oh hey, is that an astronomy book? i love-"</p><p>tsukishima whirled around, snatching his book from the ground. "you bumped into me, how DARE you. you little pest!" he snarled, his lip curling. who had the audacity to knock his book out of his hand, almost exposing his secrets! never again. abruptly he stopped, mouth half-way open from yelling as he saw the boy on the ground below him. he had a small build, almost feminine. his brown-green hair almost covered his ear in long locks and one went down the middle of his forehead. a sprout stood up in the middle of his head, almost endearing. large, round hazel-green eyes stared back, welling up with tears as he brought his hand up to his face. and that's when he saw them,</p><p>
  <em>freckles</em>
</p><p>he breathed, eyes going wide. how beautiful, charming almost. his eyes travelled over the boys tear soaked cheeks, now red, making constellations out of the brown dots littering his pale face.</p><p>
  <em>the little dipper, orion, scorpio, libra, delphinus, ursa major</em>
</p><p>"i'm- i'm sorry," he sobbed, "please don't make fun of me. i can see you looking at me."</p><p>tsukishima continued to stare at the boys face, awestruck. who in their right mind would make fun of something so lovely? he wanted to run his hands over his cheeks, count the freckles and tell him how beautiful he thought they were. he didn't know why he found them so stunning. despite not knowing who this boy was, tsukishima suddenly forgot his no friends policy.</p><p>"it's- it's fine.." he mumbled. "um, please don't cry it's no big deal.." he held out his hand and helped the boy up. it fit snuggly in his, making him not want to let go.</p><p>"i'm- im yamaguchi, tadashi. tadashi yamaguchi. i really am sorry," he sniffled rubbing the last of his tears from his eyes with his free hand. "um, hello?" he asked, smiling slightly and peering up at tsukishima when he didn't respond. tsukishima looked down suddenly, blushing at his hand that still held yamaguchi's.</p><p>"o-oh it's ok, i'm tsukishima kei by the way" he stuttered, quickly withdrawing his hand from yamaguchi's slender fingers.</p><p>
  <em>stutter? why had he stuttered? and why had he told him his name? he didn't want friends.</em>
</p><p>"here you go," yamaguchi said, leaning down to pick up tsukishima's book and hand it to him, "just so you know, i really like astronomy too! maybe i'll see you at school tsuki- tsukish-," he struggled to get his name out. "tsukki! there we go, sorry your name is hard to say," he spoke softly, ducking his head, giving a small wave and running off to school.</p><p>and with that tsukishima kei turned a bright red.</p><p>
  <em>tsukki. how cute. yamaguchi's cute, and his freckles, how captivating they are. i can't stop thinking about them. i don't think i've ever seen someone with that many.</em>
</p><p>then he did something had hadn't done in almost 3 years. he smiled. not a big one, but definitely the slight upturn of his lips. despite already being late to school, he stood on the sidewalk for a while, a light blush still tinging his cheeks and his book in his hands. he shoved the book in his backpack and put his hands over his face, feeling the warmth on his cheeks. pushing his glasses up, he put his hands down, shoving them in his pockets and took a deep breath. his headphones found their way back to his ears and he walked towards school, knowing his teacher would yell at him for his lateness. but for once in his life, tsukishima didn't care about that. all he had on his mind was a green haired boy with constellations in his breathtaking freckles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading this part! we're finally getting into the story! feedback and shares are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 2 ミ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠ TW // there is a couple instances of cursing in this chapter ⚠</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tsukishima pov</p><p>it was a normal day at school despite the incident that happened that morning. however, it was better than most.</p><p>tsukishima looked for yamaguchi in every class, trying to keep his sullen appearance. his heart sunk every time he saw no green haired boy in the seat next to him. maybe he did want a friend? the thought had despised him for years, so how come one boy could change that so suddenly? tsukishima was confused. did he possibly like yamaguchi? feelings had never been his strong suit. he'd known him for a day, not even, and the very thought of his beautiful face made tsukishima giddy.</p><p>at lunch tsukishima sat at his table in the corner all alone. he liked it. he could read his books in peace, lost in his wild imagination. but today while reading he felt someone sit down next to him. someone warm, smaller than him and the scent of strawberries enveloping him with a whoosh. a small finger tapped him on the shoulder tentatively. tsukishima turned his head to face the person next to him. a small, freckled button nose and large hazel eyes stared up at him, flinching slightly when tsukishima looked back.</p><p>"uh- um hello, it's me, yamaguchi," the small boy stuttered, "can i sit with you? it's my first day here and i don't know anyone else." he looked anxious, fiddling with his hands and biting his lips.</p><p>after a moment of realization tsukishima responded with a gruff "hm," and turned back to his book. out of the corner of his eye he saw yamaguchi smile brightly, his pearly white teeth forming a grin that outshined the sun. tsukishima felt his heart flutter.</p><p>"thanks tsukki! i brought you something," yamaguchi exclaimed, pulling out a small keychain.</p><p>tsukishima put down his book softly and placed his headphones around his neck. he needed to stop getting so excited when yamaguchi said "tsukki," it was just an innocent nick name. tsukishima took the keychain from yamaguchi and raised his eyebrow as he cupped it in his hands. his breath caught in his throat when he saw the silver metal star. it was on a dainty chain, cuffs interlacing and the star sparkling slightly when the light hit it.</p><p>"do- do you like it.. tsukki? it's a apology gift for bumping into you. i didn't mean to upset you or embarrass you," and under his breath he added, "i think astrology is neat too ya know." tsukishima froze at the last comment.</p><p>
  <em>did he really? could he.. maybe? no. you met him earlier today ya dumbass. you can't just spill your secrets to him. remember what happened with kuroo?</em>
</p><p>tsukishima felt a pang of sadness and anger as he remembered. kuroo had ruined him, tuning him cold and emotionless. but something about yamaguchi felt different. "maybe.." he said in a hushed voice.</p><p>"hm? did you say something?" yamaguchi asked, his big doe eyes filled with concern. when tsukishima didn't respond he sighed and turned to rummage through his backpack.</p><p>
  <em>shit. i said that out loud.</em>
</p><p>yamaguchi placed his lunch on the table and started eating slowly, stealing quick glances up at tsukishima. his eyes studied him, soft and curious, long eyelashes hiding his eyes. of course tsukishima liked the gift, hell, he loved it. for a large guy, tsukishima liked the small things in life. he appreciated the smell of his favorite hoodie and how on certain nights you could see the stars more clearly. he liked the details that came with mathematics and the small likeness between all dinosaurs. he really liked how yamaguchi smelled like strawberries and how his thoughtful gaze seemed to twinkle at tsukishima.</p><p>"thank you," tsukishima grumbled and shoved the key chain deep into his pocket. of course he had wanted to say more, but he thought it was too soon for that. tsukishima hardly knew this kid, it was far to early for feelings and shit. he wasn't good with words anyways, so tsukishima opted for another route of expression. he slid another book across the table to yamaguchi. "i really liked this book, maybe you would like to borrow it.." tsukishima said and lifted his head to meet yamaguchi's wondering stare. he felt pleased when he saw his eyes light up and sparkle with delight.</p><p>"thank you, THANK YOU tsukki! i'm so glad you enjoy astronomy like i do," yamaguchi would have continued to ramble on but tsukishima stopped him with a glare, coming out meaner than he had meant it. "sorry tsukki," yamaguchi whispered and hung his head, gently taking the book in his hands. he ran his palms over the cover and traced the tips of his fingers over the pages and pages of words. a small smile spread across his face as he read, his cheeks glowing.</p><p>tsukishima watched him read. he looked so calm reading, his anxiety fading quickly. placing his head in his hand and verifying yamaguchi wasn't watching, tsukishima took the keychain out of his pocket and analyzed at it.</p><p><em>what a thoughtful gift. no one has ever done something like this for me before. heh, it really does remind me of him.. is this what having a friend is like</em>?</p><p>he felt his eyes crinkle and his cheeks turn red with blush. the two sat in silence, both entranced in the gifts they had been given. suddenly the bell rang, signaling that lunch had ended. yamaguchi jumped, making tsukishima giggle quietly. smiling and packing up his bag, he stood up to leave, only to feel a small tug on his jacket.</p><p>"could y- you walk me to my next class please," yamaguchi asked nervously, "the halls get really crowded and people pick on me. it's unpleasant to say the least.."</p><p>tsukishima blinked and looked at him surprised.</p><p>
  <em>he really wants ME to walk him? i've been nothing but rude to him.</em>
</p><p>"why do people make fun of you?" tsukishima replied bluntly, disregarding the previous question. he genuinely wanted to know, because from his perspective, there was nothing to make fun of.</p><p>"o- oh, um, well,"</p><p>"i don't understand what there is to tease," tsukishima continued, narrowing his eyes. this wasn't a joke right?</p><p>yamaguchi blushed furiously and covered his face. tsukishima instinctively reached his arm up and took yamaguchi's hand, removing it from his cheeks. he brought it down and let it rest in between his palms.</p><p>"please tell me, yamaguchi," tsukishima pried, strain in his voice. why he cared so much for the boy he'd met a few hours ago even tsukishima himself couldn't understand.</p><p>"w- well, it's my freckles mostly," yamaguchi sighed. he chewed on his lip again.</p><p>tsukishima felt his face fall. something he found so charming was the one thing yamaguchi hated.</p><p>"it's fine if you think they're ugly and stupid too, just don't tell me. i'd like to think i have a friend even if it's not true. ever since grade school i've been bullied about them and how i need to be more like a real man. i used to get thrown on the ground and people would take my backpack. a lot of the time i never got my stuff back and it's pretty embarrassing to show up to class with no supplies," yamaguchi laughed lightly.</p><p>"i don't think they're stupid," tsukishima spluttered, "i don't think they're ugly either. in fact, i rather like them.." tsukishima felt flustered. since when had it been so hard to talk to boys? "don't worry, i can walk you," he muttered. yamaguchi squealed with delight and grabbed tsukishima's arm, any disappointment disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. the blood rushed to tsukishima's face as he gained his composure and started walking towards the large mass of people in the hall. yamaguchi chatted and chatted, happily staying close to tsukishima's side, the touch of his hand sending tingles through tsukishima. every once in a while he would hear a, "tsukki!" and his heart leapt into his throat, beating so loud he thought the whole school would hear it. but amidst all of these emotions tsukishima kei only had one thought as he stared ahead, trying to ignore the boy latched to his arm.</p><p>
  <em>fuck.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehe. enjoy! feedback, shares, etc. are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 3 ミ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠ TW || cursing and slight anxiety themes ⚠</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tsukki pov</p><p>tsukishima took a deep breathe as the two took a step into the hallway.</p><p>
  <em>god, why am i doing this? attracting attention is the last thing i want.</em>
</p><p>but tsukishima knew why he was doing it of course. it was none other than those big hazel eyes. he couldn't say no to them, and even though he was rude to him, yamaguchi still started up at him with adoration. he sighed and tried to cut out the chatter of his classmates. tsukishima focused on the soft chatter of the boy latched to his arm, skipping happily and seeming to outshine the sun.</p><p>"tsukki?" yamaguchi asked, tugging on tsukishima's sleeve slightly. he had slowed his walk and his eyes looked unfocused. tsukishima flinched abruptly, surprised at the sudden movement of yamaguchi's hand, making yamaguchi release his arm and step away with a hurt look in his eyes. "i'm sorry.. sometimes i get a little clingy.." he trailed off. "i can tell you don't like me, ill try and tone it down." yamaguchi hung his head and twiddled his now empty hands. tsukishima stared back at yamaguchi, not fully aware how to handle the situation. suddenly his arm felt cold, the lose of warm making him uneasy.</p><p>
  <em>shit. i don't know how to deal with this. i didn't mean to make him sad, i didn't want him to let go..</em>
</p><p>after a moment of thinking, tsukishima turned around. he saw the small boy getting trampled in the crowd, crouched in the corner hands over his eyes. over the hustle and bustle he heard sniffling and saw tears glisten lightly over yamaguchi's cheeks. tsukishima felt his heart break. he felt his chest heave with a sigh of sadness and with a few large strides he made his way to the wall where the boy was crouched, trembling slightly. yamaguchi sat with his knees close to his chest, head resting on them. his hair draped over his face, shielding his eyes. tsukishima squatted down and reached out an arm to tuck a soft lock of hair behind yamaguchi's ear. "hey, it's ok, what's going on?" he whispered quietly, placing a hand on yamaguchi's knee and rubbing is slowly. tsukishima wasn't a touchy guy and he usually would've laughed at seeing someone in this situation, but he couldn't bear to just leave yaamguchi. what was it with this boy? why was he so special? yamaguchi raised his head, his teary eyes wide in surprise and a slight pink across his face as tsukishima's hand slid to his freckled cheek. "why are you crying yamaguchi?" tsukishima asked, wiping a tear away with his long finger, concern in his voice for the first time in years.</p><p>"uh-uhm well, i- i have bad anxiety.." yamaguchi struggled to get his words out, flinching when people looked their way.</p><p>"look at me," tsukishima said, "don't worry about them, i'm right here, i can help you." he brushed another piece of hair out of yamaguchi's face and looked him in the eyes.</p><p>"and- i get worried about p-people leaving m-me when i d-do s-something w-wrong. s-so i let go of y-your arm because y-you seemed mad b-but now i'm scared of everyone. i-im not sure why i feel safe with y-you, you're kind of an asshole," yamaguchi giggled, a small smile spreading across his face.</p><p>
  <em>ba-dump, ba-dump. SHIT is that my heart? STOP IT.</em>
</p><p>"w-will you still walk me to class? i won't hold your arm.. i'm just not good with crowds so i like to hold onto something," yamaguchi rambled.</p><p>tsukishima blushed as the boy unknowingly grabbed tsukishima's fingers, holding them tightly and gazing up at him. suddenly they were both unaware of the crowds of people watching them as they walked to class. "hey, HEY! it's alright, i'll walk you to class, i guess.. you can hold my arm if you want.. it's fine," tsukishima replied sheepishly. he stood up without warning and felt yamaguchi's small hand slip from holding his fingers. he pushed up his glasses and took in a sharp breath.</p><p>
  <em>oops</em>
</p><p>he grabbed both of yamaguchi's hands and lightly pulled him. he caught yamaguchi's back pack and swung it over his shoulder. "come on," he grumbled. he felt yamaguchi take his arm tenderly, as if he was afraid to hurt him. "you're not gonna hurt me y'know," he chuckled and tugged yamaguchi a little closer.</p><p>"o-oh, sorry," he grinned and they walked down the hall together. tsukishima saw people shoot disgusted looks at them, as if they were something to gape at. he saw yamaguchi seem to crawl in on himself as they stepped, obviously uncomfortable. he felt his hands tighten around his arm. instinct kicked in and tsukishima glared an ice cold look at everyone around them, moving to sheild yamaguchi with his broad shoulders. his lip curled,</p><p>"what are you lookin at losers, fuck off would ya?" he snarled. his glasses slid slightly down his nose and he lifted his chin to see the people in front of him clearly. with a flick of his short hair he pulled yamaguchi along and stopped at his class. "i'm sorry about that, i guess i'm used to all the looks," he stated bluntly. yamaguchi visibly straightened up with surprise.</p><p>"p-people look at you? why? i think you're cool!" yamaguchi smiled brightly.</p><p>tsukishima closed his eyes and breathed deeply.</p><p>
  <em>strawberries, hm.</em>
</p><p>"well, i'm tall and wear glasses, i'm a loner, a nobody. i have no friends and don't tend to show emotions, the list goes on and on. i would suggest not hanging out with me, i'm not someone you want to be like," his smile faltered, but it's not like he hadn't heard all this before. he'd learned to deal with it. "well, yamaguchi, have fun in class. goodbye." he took yamaguchi's hand off of his arm and let it go gently, leaving his backpack with him. taking one last look he winked, flashed a small smile and turned to walk away.</p><p>"w-wait!" yamaguchi yelled, attracting looks from the students inside the room. his voice turned to a mumble. "i've been bullied all my life, but you, you protected me back there. for no reason at all. i-i feel safe around you. c-could we.. can we be friends maybe?" he cocked his head innocently and fiddled the oversized sleeves that covered his hands. tsukishima knew he should say no, but as he looked at yamaguchi's hazel eyes, sparkling with hope and filled with warmth, he couldn't bring himself to.</p><p>"well, i don't want friends. i made that decision a long time ago," he stated, walking over to the doorframe, resting his arm above yamaguchi and leaning over him. he saw yamaguchi visibly deflate at the comment, "but for you, i'll make an exception."</p><p>yamaguchi flushed bright red, burying his face in his palms. tsukishima leaned down to bring himself face to face with the freckled boy, taking yamaguchi's wrists and pulling them down. he wanted to see his eyes, his freckles, the cupid's bow in his lips and his long, thick eyelashes. "i'll see you later starlight," tsukishima spoke softly into his ear and smirked, taking yamaguchi's chin in his hand before spinning on his heal and heading towards his class. behind him he knew yamaguchi gaped, excitement making him practically glow. he felt what he knew was the color red rise to his face.</p><p>
  <em>ba-dump, ba-dump. when had he come up with that name?</em>
</p><p>a friend. something tsukishima a said he would never want, never need. but somehow, here he was. hoping that this friend he had just made, could maybe be something more. or was it too soon for that? tsukishima kei had never questioned and been so sure about one thing in his whole life as he put on his headphones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter is shit, i hate proof reading. feeling unmotivated. i might do a bonus chapter with yamaguchi's pov? idk yet. the plan is around 10 chapters, we'll see lol. anyways, enjoy! share, feedback, etc.. is always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 3.5 (bonus) ミ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter doesn't really correlate to the story, it does include some cute parts that will relate in the next chapter, but they aren't crucial. i would recommend reading it, you'll get some insight on yamaguchi! there most likely won't be many other yamaguchi pov's. this takes place after tsukishima leaves yamaguchi at his class.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yamaguchi sat down in his desk at the back of his class, letting his backpack flop on the ground next to him. his face felt hot, and he knew without looking in a mirror that his cheeks were flushed a bright red. he slumped in his chair and rested his head on the desk, a smile creeping it's way onto his face. yamaguchi felt himself slipping back into his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>hm, starlight. that was cute. i wonder where he got that from?  i guess i'll have to come up with a nickname for him. his last name means moon right? and his first name is kei.. ah! firefly, how adorable. (a/n: tsukishima= moon, kei= firefly :) hmm i know what name he'll hate..</em>
</p><p>"YAMAGUCHIIIIII" a loud, happy voice shouted in his ear. yamaguchi snapped his head up, wide eyed. he knew exactly who it was. shoyo hinata. the orange haired, bright ball of energy even the sun couldn't outshine. </p><p>"hello hinata," yamaguchi said dryly, giving him a small smile, "thank's for bursting my eardrum again."</p><p>"oooopsie sorry yamaguchi! i just love seeing my friends! i had to drag tobio over here to say hi, he's so cold to everyone!" hinata pouted, looking up at the tall, black haired guy standing next to him.</p><p>"everyone but you.." kageyama grumbled, pulling his boyfriend closer by his waist.</p><p>"i looooveee you tobiooooo!" hinata practically screamed, buzzing with joy. he hugged kageyama's mid section tightly and in return kageyama placed a kiss on his head, blushing slightly. </p><p>"ugh, you two are sickening," yamaguchi laughed, poking hinata in the side. hinata giggled and kageyama frowned at the sight of someone else touching the small boy.</p><p>"hey! quit poking me! anywaysss, what are you blushin' about hm? a boyyy perhaps? is it that tsukki guy? hm? HMMM? tell me tadashi TELLL MEEEE-" the whole class turned to stare at yamaguchi and the pair that stood next to his desk. you could hear a pen drop. yamaguchi slapped a hand over hinata's mouth.</p><p>"shut up hinata! i'll tell you if you just BE QUIET!" yamaguchi hissed. he waited until all eyes turned back to the front, chatter returning. "my god hinata, i'm glad we're friends but tone it down please! you know how i feels about stuff like this.." hinata looked down, obviously mad at himself.</p><p>"shoyo," kageyama said softly, "it's alright sunshine, he knows you didn't mean to." kageyama squeezed his hip and interlocked their hands. yamaguchi was glad hinata had kageyama.</p><p>"i'm sorry yamaguchi," hinata said quietly.</p><p>"oh hinata, it's alright. you're just excited. tell you what, i'll fill you in in what i'm blushin' about, hm?" yamaguchi winked. hinata's face lit up and he pushed kageyama into the seat behind him, plopping into his lap lightly. kageyama wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and took out his phone, uninterested in yamaguchi. this didn't bother yamaguchi, he knew kageyama was his friend. ha, he knew he listened to his stories too. he did it so he could understand when hinata spoke at the speed of light, just for hinata. kageyama was WHIPPED for hinata and oh did yamaguchi like to tease him about it. the two were perfect for each other though, the sun itself and a pit of darkness. hinata was the only thing that made kageyama shine. whenever hinata was around kageyama softened, his cold blue eyes suddenly shining. he thought no one noticed, but yamaguchi could always see a slight smile on kageyama's face when hinata was there. their relationship was something yamaguchi yearned to have, because in the few months hinata and kageyama had been dating, yamaguchi could tell they we're going to spend the rest of their lives together. he may not be in a relationship, but he wasn't clueless. yamaguchi remembered when kageyama and hinata told him they were dating. "i know," he'd said, grinned "WHAT?!" they had both replied in perfect unison, their mouths gaping. they really weren't as subtle as they thought. he smiled, remembering the memory.</p><p>"ok hinata," he said after a good look at the two. "it is indeed, tsukishima kei." yamaguchi smirked, mischievously. yamaguchi could beat a bitch up (a/n: theoretically lol. yamaguchi's smol ;), he really was a little shit, just not around tsukishima. jeez, did that boy make him feel some kinda way. and for what?! </p><p>"yamaguchi! you little-" hinata was cut off by a finger pressed against his lips.</p><p>"let him finish babe! c'mon," kageyama chuckled, hinata smiling up at him. he mouthed a "sorry" to yamaguchi and motioned for him to continue. </p><p>"as i was saying! i sat with him at lunch today and gave him the keychain. he seemed hesitant, i don't think he want's people to know his interests. i'm guessing something happened back in junior high. i'm not an idiot contrary to popular belief, he can't hide it from me forever. he seems cold, very distant. i've seen him before and he's always been rude, very blunt ya know? but i thought i'd give it a try. i mean he's hot, who doesn't wanna be friends with him?'</p><p>"HA! me.." kageyama snorted.</p><p>yamaguchi stuck his tongue out at him and flipped him off, grinning.</p><p>"tobio!" hinata glared, then looked at yamaguchi.</p><p>"moving on, i was super confident going up to talk to him at lunch but then i just became this nervous wreck! hopefully that gets better, but seeing as he has a new nick name for me, i doubt it. pfft, he looked at me today and i almost exploded! what am i doing? he's definitely straight, and i don't think he wants to be friends with the weird gay kid.. even if he said he did.." yamaguchi trailed off, playing nervously with his fingers.</p><p>"yamaguchi, i know that kid. what does he act like around you? i can tell when he likes someone," kageyama said from behind hinata. he glanced up from his phone and quirked a dark eyebrow.</p><p>"um well, i do remember him not minding when i held onto his arm, and he teased me a bunch," yamaguchi said, "OH NO NO, not like that, it was cute." he explained after seeing both of his friends frown. "he's not much of a talker but we did chat a little, i saw him blush a couple times but it was probably nothing. umm he let's me call him tsukki... OH! and he gave me this book!" yamaguchi pulled out the book and looked at it fondly. </p><p>"hm, so he does have emotions. yamaguchi, he likes you," kageyama said. "if he's doing all that around you, lets you touch him, call him that stupid nickname i KNOW he hates  AND gave you a gift? i could practically guarantee it. i've never seen him even let anyone near him."</p><p>"hm," yamaguchi hummed and positioned himself to the front of the class. he wondered what it as like to have a relationship as seamless as hinata and kageyama's. of course  it wasn't perfect, but damn it sure was close. when the teacher yelled that class was starting he saw hinata kiss kageyama on the cheek before skipping off to sit down, kageyama giving a small wave as he left. and even though the teacher griped at him to pay attention yamaguchi continued to wonder about the mysterious tsukishima kei.</p><p>
  <em>well, well, well my little firefly. i'm very excited to get to know you.</em>
</p><p>he thought with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uhhh idk how i feel about this,,, might delete it. also i'm lazy and don't feel like proof reading this so sorry  if it sucks ;P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter 4 ミ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is extra long, i had some cute ideas i really wanted to get down and felt like it would be weird to do multiple chapters. there are flashbacks/memories in the chapter which could get confusing so i indicated where they start and end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tsukki pov</p><p>it had been 5 months since tsukishima had met yamaguchi. and over those 5 months tsukishima had learned 2 things about yamaguchi. oh, and one thing about himself.</p><p>number one: yamaguchi was a little shit and he could put up a good fight. of course, tsukishima meant this in the most loving way he could muster. when the two had first met, tsukishima assumed that yamaguchi was useless, a nobody who couldn't defend himself. after all, yamaguchi clung to tsukishima like his life depended on it. he used to get panic attacks, wracked with anxiety. but over the course of a few short months he had noticed them decrease. he often wondered if it had something to do with him. the one thing tsukishima knew was yamaguchi's weakness was his freckles. if someone mentioned them he was doomed. hell, even when tsukishima complimented them yamaguchi seemed to darken slightly, the bright atmosphere that usually surrounded him became heavy. so it made tsukishima shine when he felt yamaguchi relax when tsukishima draped his arm around his shoulders or waist, a sigh of relief escaping him. yamaguchi's nimble fingers tugging at the taller boys sleeves or clutching onto his arm became a regular thing, and despite not have ever enjoyed physical closeness, he didn't mind. his heart fluttered each time yamaguchi shouted "tsukki!" from across the hall, running over and wrapping his arms around tsukishima's torso. his heart beat loudly and his skin sparked from the familiar touch of his friend. unfortunately, where yamaguchi went, so did hinata and kageyama. two nit wits who just HAPPENED to be dating. tsukishima remembered the first time yamaguchi had introduced them.</p><p>
  <b>start of flashback-</b>
</p><p>"oh mooonyyy!" yamaguchi sang as he skipped down the hall to meet tsukishima by the stairwell. his hair blew around his pale face as he ran, smiling wide. tsukishima looked up from his phone and took off his headphones, snorting quietly at the nickname. "i have some friends i want you to meet! come with me my little firefly," yamaguchi stuck the landing right in front of tsukishima, sticking out his tongue. tsukishima rolled his eyes. that stupid name got him every time, it was cute. suddenly yamaguchi grabbed his hands and drug him over to where two boys stood.</p><p>"i didn't know you had friends, starlight," tsukishima teased, pinching yamaguchi's cheeks. he giggled and blushed slightly, swatting tsukishima's hands away. two boys stood behind yamaguchi, bristling at the comment. </p><p>"uhh tadashi is this guy being mean to you?" a short, orange haired guy asked. a tall boy with dark hair stood next to him, glaring at tsukishima. </p><p>"oh shoyo, no no! this is tsukki! you guys know who he is!"</p><p>"that doesn't mean i like him.." the black haired boy grumbled.</p><p>"oh, it's you," tsukishima sneered back. he recognized the tall boy, and to say the least they weren't friendly. the two boys stood, arms crossed and staring coldly at each other. after a couple seconds of awkward silence yamaguchi stood in-between them and pushed them apart.</p><p>"tsukkiiii be nice," he frowned, pouting up at tsukishima. he glanced down at yamaguchi's hand on his chest. the gold flecks in his eyes glimmered and he put his bottom lip out, not helping tsukishima's beating heart. </p><p>
  <em>ba-dump, ba-dump. i can't say no, he too fucking cute.</em>
</p><p>tsukishima coughed. "sorry," he mumbled and ruffled yamaguchi's hair. he beamed in return, grabbing tsukishima's arm and introducing him to hinata. </p><p>"you seem to know kageyama but not hinata,"</p><p>"HI TSUKKI!! i'm hinata shoyo, that's my boyfriend kageyama. he's a prick sometimes but he's great once you get to know him," hinata said, looking up adoringly at kageyama. tsukishima stiffened and sighed blatantly, eyebrows furrowing at the nickname he allowed only yamaguchi to call him. was is possible to be gay and homophobic at the same time? he'd never had a problem with his sexuality but seeing other people's PDA made him wildly uncomfortable. out of no where hinata moved to grab tsukishima's hand, causing him to flinch. yamaguchi lightly hit hinata's hands away. </p><p>"don't touch me, or call me that.." tsukishima said coldly at hinata.</p><p>"uh tsukki, you alright? i know you don't like people touching you," yamaguchi questioned, concern gripping his voice. </p><p>
  <em>how ironic.</em>
</p><p>he glanced down at yamaguchi clinging on his arm, leaning his head against tsukishima's bicep.  "it's alright starlight, they know for next time," he smirked, giving him a small wink. out of the corner of his eye he saw kageyama and hinata share a look but he chose to ignore it. "anyways, i have to get class, see you later yams. nice to meet you two i guess," his arm felt cold as he walked down the hall without yamaguchi, something tsukishima had learned he did not look forward to. the slight grin that adorned his face when he was around yamaguchi vanished almost instantly. he enjoyed the familiar hands that wrapped around his arm and the bright smile that came with them. yamaguchi made him enjoy having a friend, something kuroo and kenma could never have given him. sighing softly, his feet drug on the floor. quietly he heard yamaguchi giggle from behind him, chatting with hinata happily. his heart fluttered for what felt like the hundredth time that day.</p><p>
  <b>end of flashback-</b>
</p><p>number two: he really appreciated the little things, he loved to be comforted and called the nicknames tsukishima had for him. unlike tsukishima, he enjoyed physical touch. after a while of yamaguchi coming over to tsukishima's house, his brother akiteru joined the picture. </p><p>
  <b>start of flashback-</b>
</p><p>"you know tsukki," akiteru said one day, "you should get yamaguchi something. after all he gave you that cute little keychain you're obsessed with." he smirked, snatching the star that hung from tsukishima's bag.</p><p>"don't call me tsukki," he growled, slamming his pencil down and stretching out a hand to grab the keychain back from akiteru. he carefully clipped it back on, making sure it wasn't damaged. "AND DON'T TOUCH MY THINGS!" tsukishima wasn't completely clueless though. yes, he had shouted and yelled at his brother, but he knew it was a good idea. </p><p>"aww is that name reserved for your little boyfriend," akiteru said teasingly. tsukishima could practically hear the smugness dripping from him. tsukishima groaned as he walked to his room and slammed the door closed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>time skip to the next day</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"hi akiteru! is tsukki around? i need help with math," yamaguchi questioned as he stepped through the open door. </p><p>"ohhh tsukki!!" akiteru shouted across the house. </p><p>tsukishima whipped around the corner, frustrated that he had been interrupted from his work. "DON'T CALL ME TSUKKI," he snarled, glaring across the room to see akiteru standing next to a pale faced yamaguchi. he was dressed in black sweatpants and a large brown sweater that was far to big for him. tsukishima watched as yamaguchi hung his head and played with his sleeves.</p><p>"o-oh i'm sorry tsukki- i mean tsukishima, i'll just go. i won't call you that anymore," yamaguchi mumbled and turned to run out the door. he sounded on the verge of tears and as he looked up for a second tsukishima saw his freckled button nose sniffle and turn red. </p><p>"yamaguchi, hey it's alright. i don't mind if you call me that," tsukishima said quickly, grabbing one of yamaguchi's wrists. the small boy turned to face him, eyes teary. "oh, hey now, don't cry starlight. come on, i have a surprise for you. i'll even help you with math," tsukishima explained warmly, crouching down so he could wipe a tear that rolled down yamaguchi's face.</p><p>"o-ok," yamaguchi smiled. tsukishima lead them to his room, trying to ignore the mischievous look akiteru had plastered across his face.</p><p>"ugh, ignore my brother, he's an asshole sometimes," tsukishima told yamaguchi as the sat down across from each other on his bed. </p><p>"pfft. you're an asshole sometimes," yamaguchi retorted cheekily, giving the tall boy a playful shove. </p><p>"oh shut up," tsukishima replied, throwing an arm around yamaguchi's shoulders. "anyways, i have something for you. i was thinking since i know your anxiety gets bad sometimes and i'm not always there, i'd get you something to remind you of me. close your eyes yams," and yamaguchi closed his eyes. tsukishima pulled the small box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a small bracelet. it was a thin black band, with a simple crescent moon strung on it. he took yamaguchi's hand and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a pale, dainty wrist. tsukishima felt yamaguchi shiver at the cold hand on his bare wrist, and as he slipped the bracelet on and secured it, a small smile played on both of their lips. "you can open your eyes now yamaguchi," tsukishima laughed when yamaguchi kept them shut. yamaguchi peeked out of one eye, and as he saw the small bracelet around his wrist both eyes went wide. his free hand flew to his face and he covered his mouth. </p><p>"th-thank you tsukki!" he gasped, air catching in his throat, "this really means a lot, nobody ever gives me gifts. i- i love it, t-thank you-u," yamaguchi slowly wrapped his arms around tsukishima and curled into his chest, heaving heavy sobs. </p><p>
  <em>he's crying.. has no one really ever been nice to him like this before?</em>
</p><p>"anything for you starlight, anything for you," tsukishima whispered so quietly he didn't know if yamaguchi heard him. he squeezed his friend tight and placed his chin on top of yamaguchi's soft hair burying his nose into it, taking in the sweet scent of strawberries. he sighed and looked down at the matching black band he had around his wrist, admiring how the single star shone in the light. (a/n yes. they're matching ;)</p><p>
  <b>end of flashback; back to present day</b>
</p><p>as the pair walked to yamaguchi's class tsukishima thought to himself. obviously tsukishima had learned more things about yamaguchi. he remembered the small details of what made yamaguchi happy, sad and what was necessary to stop his anxiety attacks. he knew his favorite food, color, interests and so much more than tsukishima had ever known about kuroo and kenma. but he learned one thing about himself over the past months. he liked yamaguchi. or was love the right word? emotions were never his strong suit.</p><p>he remembered something akiteru had said to him the other day.</p><p>
  <em>"you're just a lovesick puppy aren't you little bro? what do you see in him? he's a little bit of a dork.." akiter scoffed. he's right isn't he. i really am in love aren't i? i remember what i said. i turned my head and hid my face and told him, "i'm afraid if you knew, akiteru, you'd fall for him too." HA! that shut him up real quick, but what i said was true.. how did i fall for you in a few short months? and do you feel the same? one day.. maybe i'll tell you..</em>
</p><p>tsukishima wasn't mad about it, in fact the thought made him beam. he glanced down at the boy walking close to him, playing with the bracelet on his wrist. his eyes grazed over his face, counting the freckles like he'd done a million times. tsukishima watched as his lips moved, making word after word and yamaguchi's eyes sparkled as he talked, not a care in the world that tsukishima said nothing back. the tall boy liked the sound of yamaguchi's chatter, taking off his headphones whenever he walked alongside him. yamaguchi's voice was clear and rich, it had a tone that could lull anyone to sleep. often tsukishima found himself dozing off as they made their way through the hallways, only to be awakened by yamaguchi taping his arm slightly. it always seemed so sudden when they finally arrived at yamaguchi's class, the moment short and sweet. and every single day the departure went something like this.</p><p>"thanks for walking me to class tsukki! i'll see you after school, meet me outside class! bye bye my little firefly!" yamaguchi said smirking, nudging tsukishima in the side.</p><p>"stop callin me that, it's embarrassing. i'll see you later starlight," tsukishima said, grinning a little so yamaguchi knew he was only joking. </p><p>"oh, but i just love to embarrass you! it's my favorite thing!" yamaguchi shouted as he disappeared into class. but before tsukishima walked away tsukishima checked to see that yamaguchi was settled in, talking mindlessly to hinata. only when he saw a thumbs up from kageyama did he smile and make his was to class. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>time skip to end of day </em>
  </b>
</p><p>the bell rung and tsukishima stood up from his chair, as he padded down the stairs and put his headphones back on something felt different. he felt uneasy and his stomach churned. it was like a monster hummed inside, warning him. he was worried about yamaguchi, but no particular reason had come to mind. however, now that he thought about it tsukishima <em>had</em> noticed and blonde eyeing yamaguchi in the hallways recently. he'd stick his tongue out and wink, showing a shiny silver piercing. </p><p>
  <b>small flashback</b>
</p><p>"hey freckles," he'd said slyly one day, sidling up next to yamaguchi and placing a hand underneath his chin, forcing him too look up from where his head was buried on tsukishima's shoulder. tsukishima felt him shudder and try to bring himself closer. his eyes watered as his head was held up, trying to fight the strong arm that was under him. the name made tsukishima's blood boil.</p><p>"don't call him that. stay away from him," tsukishima growled and hugged yamaguchi into his chest, shielding him from the blonde boy. he walked away hurriedly with yamaguchi, glancing back for a split second to see the boy leaned against the wall, smiling smugly and playing with his hands.</p><p>
  <b>end flashback</b>
</p><p>
  <em>oh no.</em>
</p><p>and in an instant tsukishima kei bolted down the hallway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>new character (y'all prob know who he is lol, IM SORRY FOR MAKING HIM THE BULLY I LOVE HIM BUT WE NEEDED SOMETHING ✨P R O B L E M A T I C✨) AND cliffhanger :p,, idk how i feel about this chapter, ugh i kinda hate it. i have a plan for this story but i feel like my writing is so bad! is it too random? am i going too fast? is there enough description and storytelling? also why i'm choosing to write this during finals week i have no idea.. please leave feedback, sincerely, your anxious, self conscious and stressed author *cries*</p><p>ps. I KNOW I USE STARLIGHT TOO MUCH I JUST THINK ITS SO CUUUTE if you have any nickname ideas for yams or tsukki please tell me! i also change the chapter titles a lot, sorry. i'm indecisive lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter 5 ミ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠ TW bullying. slight sexual, physical and emotional abuse ⚠</p><p>also pov's are weird in this chapter,, i just put tsukki because it's mostly him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tsukki pov</p><p>
  <em>no, no, no, no</em>
</p><p>tsukishima thought as he sprinted down the hallway. yamaguchi wasn't leaning against the doorway for his classroom, grinning and waiting for tsukishima to walk him home. his big hazel eyes weren't glimmering up at him, shining as he pulled on tsukishima's arm excitedly. there was no golden ring of "tsukki!" as he walked whipped the corner. </p><p>"where is yamaguchi!" tsukishima yelled at hinata and kageyama.</p><p>"he's gone? i thought he was waiting outside for you?" hinata asked, concerned and eyes searching.</p><p>"shit, where is he, WHERE IS HE!"</p><p>"i saw terushima talking to him, does that help?" kageyama responded, popping his head out from behind the doorframe.</p><p>"not really, but i had a feeling terushima was part of this. why do you think i ran my ass all the way down here?" sweat formed on tsukishima's forehead and he ran his fingers through his short blonde hair.</p><p>
  <em>c'mon kei, think. </em>
</p><p>"i know where he is," tsukishima said, talking to no one in particular.</p><p>
  <em>the stairwell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>"please, stop calling me that, what do you want?" a soft voice whispered, quivering slightly.</p><p>"what, don't call you freckles? but they're so cute, i bet you let tsukki call you that," terushima crooned, smirking as he roughly pulled the small boy's hair. he had yamaguchi pinned against the wall, grabbing his neck so hard red bands appeared.</p><p>"d-don't call him that. h-he doesn't l-like it when p-people call him t-tsukki," yamaguchi cried, looking up at terushima. he loomed over yamaguchi and smiled. </p><p>"shut up freckles. you're weak, if you didn't constantly have that idiot by your side i would've gotten to you a lot sooner," terushima kicked yamaguchi in the ribs, earning a painful groan from the small boy as he collapsed on the ground. "oh you think that hurts? let's try a little harder shall we, show you how real men handle pain." terushima kicked him again, then bent down and pushed a hand underneath his shirt.</p><p>"stop PLEASE! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" yamaguchi wept, slapping his hand away and shielding his mid section. anger flashed across terushima's cold face.</p><p>"you're cute ya know," terushima cackled, a glint in his golden eyes. "why don't you let me take you for a ride. that's what i really want, i'll let you go after that. let's just fool around a little bit, hm?" he ripped yamaguchi's arms away from his stomach and returned his own hands to under his shirt. terushima ran his hands along the pale skin of yamaguchi's stomach, giving a small squeeze to his hips. he traced the line of his pants, itching a slim, cold hand under the waist of his jeans.</p><p>"n-no, stop," yamaguchi said roughly, struggling to get words out. he pushed terushima's hands back forcefully and pulled his shirt down, shivering slightly and furrowing his eyebrows. his eyes pleaded, watering and looking up at the boy above him.</p><p>"fool," the blonde spat, showing his piercing. he placed a hand under yamaguchi's chin, forcing his head upwards at an uncomfortable position. his fingers griped the small boys face tightly and with a raise of his other hand he smacked his freckled cheek forcefully. yamaguchi felt a trickle of blood run down his face. it was warm and unsettling. terushima punched his side again, kicking his face to cause another small cut and littering bruises. "all you had to do was let me do you, but you chose the hard way," terushima sneered, his lip curling. he forced yamaguchi on his back with another kick his side and sat on top of him. he pinned yamaguchi's hands above him and slapped his face again, knocking the wind out of the small boy. </p><p>"p-please s-stop... t-tsukki.. help m-me.." yamaguchi trailed off, half conscious and breathing softly. </p><p>"heh, perfect," terushima laughed, quickly moving to unbutton yamaguchi's pants, forcing his hands up his chest and leaving small marks along the soft skin of his torso. </p><p>"no, n-noo!" yamaguchi whined painfully, tears dropping out of the corners of his eyes.</p><p>suddenly tsukishima raced around the corner. what he saw made his face go pale and stop in his tracks. he felt his heart shatter, the shards piecing a hole through him, red hot anger pulsing through his veins. there was his yamaguchi, laying on the ground with bruises and cuts all over his exposed body. helpless. his face was covered in blood and tears streamed silently down his face. locks of hair lay around his face messily and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to move the hands terushima had trapped above him. he shook as terushima touched his bare skin, mumbling "stop" repeatedly.</p><p>"HEY! STOP! GET OFF OF HIM!" tsukishima shouted. he had never been so mad in his life. his blood boiled with hot rage and he pounced on a surprised terushima. he stuck his jaw and terushima flew backwards off of yamaguchi, laying still on the floor before getting up quickly.</p><p>"ok, ok! i'm sorry, geez. i just wanted to have a little fun. i'll leave him alone dumbass," terushima snarled, rubbing his jaw and running away quickly. tsukishima watched him leave, huffing loudly and watching as the sweat dripped off of him. then he remembered the boy on the ground next to him.</p><p>
  <em>fuck, shit. no, no, no yamaguchi.</em>
</p><p>"yamaguchi, fuck, c'mon. please PLEASE wake up," tsukishima pleaded to a limp yamaguchi. he shook his shoulders violently, taking his face in his palms and rubbing it slightly. "please, PLEASE starlight, it's me tsukki, please wake up." tsukishima cried, bringing the boy up to his chest and hugging him. </p><p>
  <em>please... you're all i have left..</em>
</p><p>"t-tsukki..?" yamaguchi said. it was barely a whisper. his eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly at tsukishima, crying softly. </p><p>"oh my god, thank GOD. oh yamaguchi, i'm so sorry. you're gonna be ok, alright?" tsukishima told him, wiping his eyes and giving yamaguchi a kiss on his temple. he gazed at the boy in his arms. somehow, after all he had just been through he smiled at tsukishima, hope in his warm eyes. tsukishima watched as yamaguchi fell unconscious again, the arms that had been wrapped around him falling loosely to his side. he watched his amber eyes close lightly, peacefully even. </p><p>
  <em>fuck, i gotta go</em>
</p><p>tsukishima put his arms gently under yamaguchi's legs and back, hoisting him up carefully. he wrapped his arms around his neck and let his head rest softly on his shoulder, watching the small boy's chest rise up and down with shallow breathes. he held yamaguchi tightly as he raced towards his house, feeling tears of his own slip down his face. "it's gonna be ok, just hold on yamaguchi," tsukishima begged. the three minute walk to his house had never felt so long. </p><p>he finally reached the doorstep of his house, rapping on the door loud and fast. no answer.</p><p>"AKITERU. OPEN THE DOOR. NOW." tsukishima yelled, panic starting to set in. he felt yamaguchi's breaths get shallower and shallower, struggling to breath with each second. "stay with me starlight, c'mon. AKITERU!"</p><p>"jeez, calm down, just use your key stupid-" akiteur stopped mid sentence as he opened the door to a limp yamaguchi and a crying tsukishima. "oh shit. i'm sorry i just-"</p><p>"move," tsukishima said coldly, shoving past akiteru and running to his bedroom. he laid yamaguchi down gently and brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face. "you're so beautiful, i'm so sorry, i'm s-so sorry. i s-should've b-been there, i-i'm sorry," he stuttered, kneeling down by the bed and resting his head against one of yamaguchi's arms. akiteru pattered in, holding a first aid kit in his hand.</p><p>"kei, i'll clean him up, why don't you just stay here with him? be here for him when he wakes up?" akiteru said gently, rubbing tsukishima's back. he only nodded in return, lifting his tearing face to hold one of yamaguchi's hands. "kei, i need you to take off his shirt, it's ripped and dirty. i need to clean his cuts. can you do that for me?" tsukishima stiffened as he hesitantly pulled the tattered shirt off to reveal soft, pale chest, littered with bruises. he placed a hand on the spots gingerly, moving to each one to inspect them. his eyes watered and his lip trembled. finally he let it all out, heaving a loud sob and collapsing on the side of the bed. akiteru moved around him, wiping blood off and patching up cuts, applying ointments to bruises. after he was finished he put everything away, stepping back to look at the scene in front of him. </p><p>"a-akiteru," tsukishima whimpered, still holding yamaguchi tightly, "will he be ok?"</p><p>akiteru had never seen his brother so distraught. he eyes were teary and red, nose running rapidly. and quite honestly he didn't know how to answer. yamaguchi was in rough shape, he wasn't sure when he would wake up again. by some miracle, just as he was about to reply, yamaguchi stirred slightly, intertwining his fingers with tsukishima's. tsukishima gasped and moved his other hand to tuck his hair behind his ears, running his fingers through the soft brown strands. tears dripped down from tsukishima, landing with a small plop onto yamaguchi.</p><p>"oh tsukki, don't cry firefly," yamaguchi said hoarsely, opening his eyes to glace warmly at tsukishima. he lifted a weak hand to cup tsukishima's cheek, running a small finger across them. he pulled him down to lay tsukishima's head on his chest, wrapping his arms around him and letting him weep softly. he pressed a small kiss onto the top of his blonde head and rested his head on top of his, rubbing small circles on tsukishima's trembling back. he felt tsukishima pull him flesh against him and tighten the grip around his waist, making him smile. "i'll be ok."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hhhhh this hurt my SOUL. i feel like this sucked ngl i legitimately kinda hate it but,, here ya go. that's all i have to say about this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter 6 ミ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tsukki pov</p><p>tsukishima couldn't stop crying. he couldn't stop playing with the small hand that lay in his, feeling the warm tears stream down his face. yamaguchi sat across from him on the bed, cross cross and inching closer as the tall boy continued weeping softly.</p><p>"tsukki please stop crying," yamaguchi pleaded, wiping tear after tear off of tsukishima cheeks. "i'm fine, i'm not hurt anymore. terushima won't come back, i promise i'm fine, so please stop crying."</p><p>but tsukishima wasn't crying because he was worried about yamaguchi. he knew yamaguchi was fine, he was strong, it was something that had drawn tsukishima to him in the first place. yes, he did cry a lot and have major anxiety, but overall his character was something no one would ever completely break. that was something he knew to be true. he was crying because the thought of love had finally hit him. it came hurtling at him, non stop and overwhelming. it engulfed him, stuffy and confusing. he loved yamaguchi. he loved every inch of him, not just the freckles that adorned his pale face. not just his big, round hazel eyes that sparked emotion with every word. no, it was everything. he was absolutely perfect. tsukishima was completely and utterly in love.</p><p>"yamaguchi," tsukishima managed to get out after finally shedding the last of his tears.</p><p>"hm," he hummed in response, flipping through one of the many astronomy books in tsukishimas room. he'd managed to slip out of tsukishimas protective arms, leaving one of his hands tightly intertwined in the blonde boys.</p><p>"can i take you somewhere?"</p><p>-</p><p>"tsukki! slow down, my legs aren't as long as yours!" yamaguchi giggled and he was pulled up the steep slope by tsukishima. it was a cold night, and the sharp air cut through tsukishima's lungs like blades.</p><p>"we're almost there," tsukishima huffed, tugging on yamaguchi's hand more as they reached the top of the hill. "look." yamaguchi was pulled to the very tip of the hill, overlooking the city. it was dark, and the lit buildings twinkled against the pitch black roads. but the most breathtaking thing of all was the dark sky that hung behind the landscape. bright, white stars shone in the background, accompanying a large yellow moon. trees surrounded the two boys to cocoon them in an opening, cozy and homey. a forceful wind blew through the trees and yamaguchi shivered through the thin dinosaur t-shirt tsukishima had let him borrow. </p><p>"i-it's coldddd tsukki," yamaguchi chattered as he pulled himself closer to the tall blonde next to him, tugging at the sweatshirt he wore and hugging his thin torso tightly. tsukishima pried his arms off of him and pushed him away suddenly. "h-heyyy what are you doing?"</p><p>"calm down starlight," tsukishima laughed, pulling the purple sweatshirt over his head. "i'm making sure you're warm. i couldn't let you freeze, now could i?" he took yamaguchi's wrists and put the sweatshirt over his head, watching his hair ruffle with the light breeze. tsukishima brushed the stray piece of hair that always feel out of place away from yamaguchi's shining eyes, letting his hand rest softly on his face. </p><p>"dance with me tsukki!" yamaguchi exclaimed, taking tsukishima's arms and dragging him to the center of the clearing. tsukishima snorted, letting yamaguchi put his arms around him and move slowly. his laughter rang through the trees and tsukishima spun him, catching him by the waist and giving him a twinkling grin.</p><p>
  <em>of course he wants to dance</em>
</p><p>"hm, it smells like you," yamaguchi murmured, touching the yellow moons embroidered on the large sleeves of tsukishima's purple sweatshirt. he smiled warmly up at tsukishima, moving forward to wrap his arms around him and burry his head into tsukishima's chest.</p><p>
  <em>ba-dump ba-dump</em>
</p><p>"l-let's go sit down," tsukishima stuttered, blushing and sitting down on the grass. yamaguchi sat himself square in tsukishima's lap, letting his legs fall around tsukishima's waist. tsukishima jolted slightly at the sudden touch. as much as he wanted to ignore how it made sparks shoot through him, he couldn't. somehow, he seemed to enjoy the physical closeness, the feeling of yamaguchi's breath on his chest and the weight of his legs on his. "yamaguchi, do you like it here?" he whispered to the small boy in his lap.</p><p>yamaguchi lifted his head to look tsukishima in the eyes. tsukishima watched his long eye lashes blink around his hazel eyes and a smile play on the cupids bow of his lips. "of course i do, it's beautiful," he said softly to tsukishima, taking one of his hands to intertwine his fingers with his.</p><p>tsukishima took a deep breathe and looked up at the dark sky. "can i tell you something?" he watched as yamaguchi nodded slightly, tracing the outline of tsukishima's stomach through his shirt. "do you know why i like your freckles so much?"</p><p>"n-no.." yamaguchi stiffed, pausing the tracing of his hand and looking down.</p><p>"yamaguchi, they're not a bad thing. stop pitying them, please. you know i love them right? i think they're beautiful, they're striking. when i first met you i was drawn to them, it was something i couldn't fully explain nor comprehend," tsukishima explained, biting his lip. how should he do this? how do emotions work? he screwed his eyes shut, his brain swarmed. a small hand squeezed his own and he opened his eyes to see the boy sitting with him. his eyes were laced with concern and his lips pouted, looking at tsukishima with encouragement to continue.</p><p>"i didn't take you as one to get flustered tsukki. spit it out already!" yamaguchi smirked, eyes gleaming with mischief. he pinched his cheek before letting his hand fall back down to his lap.</p><p>"i'm sorry, i'll continue. it's because.. they look like the stars. i like to make constellations with them when i'm stressed. when you fall asleep on my shoulder i look at them, i watch your eyelids flutter when you have a bad dream and when you grab my arm i get butterflies. and i got you that bracelet because my name means moon, so you will always have me. i have a matching one too, it has a star on it. it reminds me of you. you're a star yamaguchi, you mean everything to me." he took yamaguchi's face in his hands. it glistened with tears and the freckles on his cheeks seemed to glow, full and bright. they really were stars, they were the light in tsukishima's glum life.</p><p>"i-i do? do-do you love me, kei? is that what you're trying to say doofus?" yamaguchi sniffled and laughed lightly, leaning into tsukishma's large hands.</p><p>"yes, i guess that's what i'm trying to say. it doesn't make any sense to me. i've never know how to handle emotions. one day i'll tell you what happened to me, what happened to me early on, but for now i want to try and figure other things out. i want to figure it out with you, tadashi. i don't understand feelings well, they've always been tricky. then you came along. you were bright and colorful, you made me feel something i'd never felt before. so i guess i do love you," he hung his head, suddenly embarrassed. yamaguchi turned into a fit of laughter.</p><p>"haha, oh tsukki, you <em>really</em> don't know how to handle emotions do you? how funny is that, you're in love with someone who cries over nothing! i'm sure i could teach you a few things, there's gotta be something in that big lump of yours," yamaguchi giggled, poking at tsukishima's head softly and wiping a tear away from his freckled face.</p><p>"yeah.. you're crying right now. why is that?" tsukishima wondered, cocking his head. "you're not sad are you? god, what did i do this time?" he squeezed the sides of his nose in frustration. why couldn't he do this right?</p><p>"crying isn't always sad kei. i'm happy right now. i'm crying because i'm happy. you do understand that right? i'm here with you, sitting in your lap and watching the stars. the stoic tsukishima kei just confessed his love for me. of course i'm happy! i gotta be a little special don't i?" yamaguchi said brightly, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>"oh, ok then. you've always been special to me.." tsukishima trailed off, pondering his thoughts. </p><p>"tsukki! are you ok? what's wrong?" yamaguchi asked after a moment, rubbing tsukishima's shoulder suddenly. there were tears streaming down the blonde boys face. they just kept coming, the warmth falling on his cheeks heavily. he felt yamaguchi wipe away everyone, watching him curiously.</p><p>"i'm happy," he said after a moment. his eyes were trained on yamaguchi, confused, but not necessarily in a bad way. </p><p>yamaguchi smiled. "i suppose you are. do you understand now kei? that i love you too?" he leaned up to place a gentle kiss on tsukishima's lips. tsukishima did, in fact understand. he looked at yamaguchi with wide eyes, tear drops wet on his glasses. yamaguchi laughed in return, reaching his hands up to cup tsukishima's face. tsukishima kissed each one of yamaguchi's freckles, earning a giggle one after another, something he'd wanted to do for a very long time. </p><p>some time had passed as the two boys gazed at each other, so tsukishima took yamaguchi by the hands and stood up, hugging the small boy tightly around the waist. they swayed slightly in the chilling wind, the closeness of it all keeping them warm. what a new experience this was for tsukishima. warmth, love, the feeling acceptance, it was something he never wanted to let go.</p><p>"you're my star tadashi,"</p><p>yamaguchi giggled, standing slightly on his tip toes to place a kiss on tsukishima's dainty nose.</p><p>"and you're mine kei,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am the WORST at writing sappy things. i don't understand how to, emotions are also hard for me. (also i don't understand how to write kisses without it being cringe and it makes me slightly uncomfortable so, uh this is all i got, sorry lol) i hope you liked the ending and how it was written.. there will be an epilogue! :D yay! it'll be cute (hopefully lol) i wanted the ending to be good but idk how i feel about it. if i keep messing with it, it'll get worse so,, here! 🤲🏻</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 years later</p><p>- </p><p>tsukki pov</p><p>"yamaguchi did you see that dinosaur!" tsukishima practically yelled, pointing a finger at the movie on the screen. he looked down to see his boyfriend asleep on his chest, legs tangled in his own and arms around his waist. yamaguchi hugged his torso, snuggling himself against tsukishima. his cheek squished slightly, a drip of drool on his chin. his eyelashes fluttered delicately and tsukishima admired the freckles littering his pale cheeks. "hm, of course you fell asleep, you always say you won't," tsukishima laughed, smiling sweetly. he loved seeing yamaguchi like this, not a worry in the world, dreaming of who knows what. reaching a hand to skim a hand across his cheek and move a flick of hair out of his eyes, he gave a small kiss to the tip of his nose, fairy-like almost. over time tsukishima had grown taller, so now yamaguchi had to stretch to peck him on the cheek before he left for work and his clothes hung loosely when yamaguchi wore them. </p><p>since meeting yamaguchi, tsukishima's life had been as close to perfect as it could get. after high school they applied to the same college, and luckily enough they both got in. they bought an apartment together, and shortly after graduating college moved into a house. it was perfect, beautiful and just, <em>them</em>. both boys had jobs, not anything extraordinary, but they did something that provided for them and was enjoyable. hinata and kageyama came over often, and although tsukishima thought their newlywed behavior was atrocious, they were yamaguchi's friends. everything he did was for yamaguchi, so as they danced in the early morning hours in the kitchen wear only pajamas and socks, filling the air with laugher and smiles, tsukishima knew what he wanted. it had been 6 years, it was time. </p><p>tsukishima had to make sure everything was in the works. it wasn't like there needed much planning, this wasn't anything big. but still, tsukishima needed to plan <em>something</em> to settle his damn mind. carefully moving out from under yamaguchi, untangling himself, he laid his boyfriend down on the couch. he whimpered as the heat from tsukishima left him, reaching out.</p><p>"shh, shh, i know, i'm sorry baby," tsukishima comforted, pulling a blanket over his and kissing him on the cheek. he tucked his long, grown out hair behind his ear, feeling the short undercut underneath. a smile played softly in yamaguchi's lips and he snuggled into the pillows of the couch. once he was sound asleep, drooling and snoring softly, tsukishima rushed off to their bedroom.</p><p>
  <em>now, where did i put that?</em>
</p><p>he hummed quietly in concentration, ruffling through his dresser. finally, his hand met the small black box tucked away beneath his sweatshirts. he felt his heart warm as he lifted the purple sweatshirt out of the draw to reveal the box. it was from high school, the day he confessed, the day his world changed for the better. his fingers brushed the moons on the sleeves, remembering how yamaguchi loved them and smiling. </p><p>turning his attention back to the box in his hand, he opened it. the lid snapped back with a soft "clap" to reveal the small gold band inside. it gleamed as the light hit it, making the moon engraved on it stand out. the ring was as perfect as he remembered, thin enough for yamaguchi's dainty fingers but thick enough to be substantial. people had to know they were engaged. tsukishima took a deep breath, snapping the ring box closed and shoving it into the pocket of his pants. </p><p>
  <em>tomorrow. tomorrow it is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>"tsukkiiii pleaseeee can we just stay in and watch another movie? i PROMISE i won't fall asleep!" yamaguchi whined, hugging tsukishima's arm as he sorted through the mail.</p><p>"no, i want to take you somewhere. i don't care how much you flutter your eyelashes and stick out your lip, we're going. and you'll still fall asleep, you say it every time and every time you fall asleep. i've know you a long time babe, you will never be able to stay awake during a movie." tsukishima said sternly, running a hand through yamaguchi's hair. he felt yamaguchi's head fall onto his shoulder, huffing quietly and mumbling a fine.</p><p>"any who, what should i wear?" yamaguchi piped up, wrapping his arms around tsukishima's waist and propping his head on his shoulder. </p><p>tsukishima snorted. he'd never been able to get over how quickly his boyfriends mood could change. one time yamaguchi forgot an umbrella, so naturally it had decided to rain that day. he remembered that yamaguchi sulked for a few minuets, but then smiled brightly and danced in the rain, pulling tsukishima along with him. it irked him to be wet, but he did it for yamaguchi, he did it to seem his beam of a smile shine.</p><p>"you're something else tadashi," tsukishima laughed, "just wear something casual, warm. i guess that doesn't even matter, you'll bug me for my jacket anyways." in the years that tsukishima had known yamaguchi not ONCE had he ever been prepared. he was always cold, shivering and clinging tightly to tsukishima for warmth. </p><p>yamaguchi giggled, standing on his tip toes to peck tsukishima on the cheek before rushing off to change.</p><p>-</p><p>it was 8 o'clock when the pair left the house. yamaguchi dressed in a hoodie and jeans, white sneakers at his feet. </p><p>"so, so, so where are we goinnn" yamaguchi asked, bouncing up and down with excitement as he latched onto tsukshima's arm. not much had changed since high school, except for more confidence from yamaguchi. </p><p>"tadashi. i swear if you ask one more time- look we're almost there. calm your rocker for a sec starlight," tsukishima sighed, tapping the tip of yamaguchi's nose slightly. </p><p>"hm, you've had that nickname since high school, do you ever get tired of it?" yamaguchi asked as they started the incline of the hill. by now yamaguchi seemed to know where they were going, amused by the memories from the location.</p><p>"not really, i've always loved it. it fits you, don't ya think? speaking of high school, recognize where we are? it's been a while since we've been here hasn't it," tsukishima responded, glancing over at yamaguchi.</p><p>"it has. a shame really, i loved it here," yamaguchi replied, giving tsukishima's hand a light squeeze. </p><p>-</p><p>finally, after a short walk the couple stood on top of the hill. for a while they admired the view, taking in the brightness of the city light and contrast of the stars against the dark sky.</p><p>"i'm glad we came back kei, thank you," yamaguchi whispered to the blonde boy sitting on the ground next to him. he leaned his head on tsukishima's shoulder, grinning.</p><p>"you took my jacket, again. but i'll ask anyways. tadashi, would you like to dance?" tsukishima smirked, standing up and offering his hand to the smaller boy. </p><p>"of course!" yamaguchi cried, jumping up and taking the outstretched hand. he spun and tsukishima danced slowly with him, enjoying the giggles escaping from the shorter male. tsukishima felt the box bulge in his pocket as they talked, reminiscing on memories.</p><p>
  <em>whew, here it goes. i can't believe this is happening. </em>
</p><p>"tadashi, could you close your eyes for me?" tsukishima whispered in yamaguchi's ear. he saw him blush slightly and look shocked, before smiling softly and closing his hazel eyes. tsukishima let go of yamaguchi's waist and untangled their hands, fumbling with his pocket. he let out a sharp breath and got down on one knee, opening the box in his hands to show the ring laying inside.</p><p>"um, kei, may i open my eyes now?" yamaguchi giggled.</p><p>
  <em>jeez kei, do it now! don't be wimp!</em>
</p><p>"tadashi yamaguchi, will you marry me?"</p><p>yamaguchi's eyes shot open and a hand flew to cover his mouth. it took a second to register before tears streamed down his freckled cheeks, long eyelashes now dark and wet with tears. the proposal was sudden, straight to the point. words weren't his strong suit so why bother? just ask the question he really wanted the answer to.</p><p>"m-marry y-you?" he spluttered, cries interrupting each syllable. and for a second tsukishima thought he was going to say no. his mouth formed a shaky smile and he seemed to vibrate with joy. "o-of course i w-will. y-yes, YES! i w-will marry you, y-you asshole! i'll m-marry you stupid!" he sobbed, laughing a golden laugh and holding his hand out. he stilled covered his mouth with the other, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall down his face. tsukishima slipped the gold band onto his thin finger, watching as the moon shone in the moonlight. he stood up to look at yamaguchi, the smaller boy engulfing him in a tight hug, trembling out of happiness. "of c-course i'll m-marry you kei."</p><p>tsukishima felt the sting of hot tears and saw them slip out of the corners of his eyes. he touched their foreheads, looking into the deep, golden eyes of tadashi yamaguchi. he wiped his cheeks and kissed his nose, something that had become an endearing habit.</p><p>"god kei, that delivery was so straight forward. you really do suck at stuff like this," yamaguchi sniffled, giggling and hugging tsukshima's neck tighter.</p><p>"but you love it," tsukishima teased, pulling him closer by the waist. his eyes crinkled as he shared the special moment with yamaguchi. </p><p>"hm, i do, i really, really do,"</p><p>
  <em>and to think this all started because of some freckles. thank you, tadashi. thank you for coming into my life. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dwehfgbehfbcwindmwkdm IT IS DONE. fluff is not my strong suit but i love it so i had to try. i hope their emotions came across well, i struggle with that. there could be an authors note/extra chapter after this? idk we will see. if there isn't, thank you so much for reading, i really hope that you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>um i doubt anyone will read this story, but if you do share it! let me know what you think and if i should continue!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>